


Springtide

by HoneyJackal



Category: overwatch
Genre: Dragonhardt, Fluff, Genhardt, M/M, Reinji, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyJackal/pseuds/HoneyJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: I am relatively unfamiliar with the specifics of Overwatch's timeline, so these events may be a bit off canon, but I don't care.</p><p>A year after Overwatch has been disbanded....</p><p>Genji and Reinhardt reunite and rekindle their relationship in both fluff and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtide

_April 30, 2069_

_My lion, I've recently discovered an omnic monk meditating in the mountains of Nepal. He's...odd, but I feel that I can learn to achieve the peace I've been looking for with him._

_He is a member of the Shambali Lena so admired and closely related to Mondatta. I will inform you of my progress and am excited to begin. How is everything with Overwatch?_

_Signal in the mountains is awful, the last thing I saw was an update on shady dealings in Blackwatch. Is Commander Reyes still in charge? Something isn't right if he's dealing with_

_Talon. Then again, maybe I don't know him as well as I thought I had. Stay safe my love, and I will return to you after my training._

_your little dragon, Genji_

 

_May 5, 2069_

_Ah little dragon I'm so pleased to hear that! I'm sure he will be a great help, and anything you should need simply send coordinates and I'll make sure a care package can reach you!_

_Overwatch is doing well, Commander Morrison is trying his best to keep everything running smoothly, but the media does tend to make a big deal of things. As for Blackwatch I am_

_uncertain. On paper Reyes is still commanding officer, but lately he seems stressed and afraid. I have tried to comfort him but it is no use. I know how much he and Jesse mean to you_

_so I will redouble my efforts!  Don't worry about things here, I will hold the fort! Just focus on recovery, leibling~ (Angela said symbols in letters make things cute so have another!~)_

_I await your return eager as always and hope you stay warm up in those mountains!_

_your lion, Reinhardt_

 

__

* * *

 

 The letters continued like this every few days for two years. Genji wrote to Reinhardt about everything he saw, unknowingly filling a void in his lover's heart. Reinhardt had failed to mention to the young ninja that he'd been forced to retire. Meanwhile Genji spent hours meditating on what being human truly meant...was humanity dependent on how many organic parts you had? Or was it a state of being? Slowly he came to realize that a man's heart still beat, and a driven soul wasn't ready to give up. That is what brought him here. He learned new martial arts with Zenyatta, a mix of Tai Chi, and Tae Kwan Do. He would flow like water and strike like earth, luckily for Zenyatta martial arts was an easy way to teach Genji about control, and feeling. He spent two years learning from the omnic, and discovering how right Reinhardt had been. Nothing about Genji's humanity or personality had changed. He grew up a bit, but beyond that and his looks, he was still Genji Shimada. He soon came to realize that Zenyatta and his brothers and sisters were more human than most actual humans he had encountered.   
  
He left the Shambali a new man, and so long as he had a mind to think and feel human, he would remain that way. All was not well when Genji finally reached a phone though, and he realized what had happened while he was gone.   
  
" Commander Reyes....and Commander Morrison....are dead?" Genji grimaced as he held his phone, trying to keep his hands from shaking while Reinhardt reaffirmed such.   
  
" I spoke at Jack's funeral..." Reinhardt sighed, " Both are gone...You've missed quite a bit, little dragon, and I did not want to worry you with it. That would be why my emails were so far apart." He paused then his next words were delivered with such passion that it moved Genji to hear him speak this way again. " They're calling us criminals! Overwatch is being talked about like they are going to end it! The one force that had kept them safe!...I can't give you more details over the phone, but-" He growled then took a deep breath and calmed.   
  
" Reinhardt..." Genji huffed, "Where are you going? Where shall I meet you? I..." He began to pace as he spoke, but sighed and sounded somewhat defeated. " I miss you."   
  
" Well...anywhere," Reinhardt confessed, " I was going to return to Bavaria to see if my home was still standing and recover whatever I could from Overwatch while I can." He chuckled a bit, " Just because this old man's being told his team is done doesn't mean he's going to listen! Ha ha!" Genji missed that laugh.   
  
" ....Can I come with you?" The voice that asked left even Genji himself a little taken aback. It was meek, not strong and enthusiastic Genji. It was the voice of a man who was very afraid of losing something, afraid of now having absolutely nowhere to go. Hanamura was no longer his and he was alone without Reinhardt and Zenyatta...Jesse stopped returning emails and texts weeks ago. "If that's not too much to ask of you, my lion...I have already lost one family, and I do not wish to let another slip through my fingers..."   
  
There was a pause.

Then a low, warm chuckle echoed over the phone, " Genji...you're mein hertz, and I'm always going to want you by my side, at my back even!" He tried to cheer him up before lowering his voice again. " If you're certain you would like to be there, I would like you to stay with me. It will make losing our family in Overwatch seem a little less painful."   
  
He was met with a sigh of relief. " Then wait for me Reinhardt, where shall I meet you?" 

 

\---

When he touched down in Berlin, he sent Reinhardt a text and flipped up his hood just in case a Shimada informant was present. He had covered up in a white and orange hoodie with black sweats to match, and a green bag slung over his shoulder. He easily spotted the older man and trotted over. 

" My lion~" He purred, dropping his bag to bury his face in Reinhardt's chest. (This required tippy toes.) A chuckle rumbled through Reinhardt's chest as he hugged the smaller and nuzzled into his hair. He looked like he'd jumped out of an old movie in a heavy jacket and jeans. 

" Welcome to Berlin, little dragon. I've missed you." 

"I am glad I went, but had I known things would go so badly I would have stayed...maybe I could have done something to help." He glanced up at Reinhardt with that light that had always illuminated his hazel eyes. He gently placed his hand against Reinhardt's cheek. " Are you alright?"   
  
" Firstly, there's nothing any of us could have done, Jack went after Gabriel alone and...well by now I'm sure you've heard the media's version..." He held Genji's hand to his face. " Come, let me take you back home, I want to hear all about Nepal!" 

" You heard about most of it." Genji chuckled, following Reinhardt to the garage. He waited until they were in the car and on their way to ask any more questions. "...Did Gabriel really blow up the Swiss Headquarters....that doesn't sound like him at all. Angry or not, he wouldn't put so many people in danger..."   
  
" Truth be told, we don't know yet..." Reinhardt stated, "Jack doesn't want to talk about it either."   
  
" He's alive?" Genji blinked, " Is that what you couldn't talk about?" Reinhardt nodded.   
  
" He let us all believe he was dead for a time, I believe he was starting to agree with what Gabe had said about Command being corrupt." Genji nodded in understanding, watching Reinhardt think before changing the subject for the rest of the car ride. He told Reinhardt everything, every lesson he learned, every meditation period and how he learned to center himself. He told Reinhardt about the hard times he hadn't emailed about, where phantom itches ended up with him actually peeling silicon and metal off his arms and legs. He was about to continue when he realized that Reinhardt was living in a neighborhood...in a little apartment that he probably didn't stay in all the time. The air about his lover had changed as well. "Reinhardt....are you truly alright?" He watched Reinhardt deflate before he spoke. 

" I'm better now that you're here...it has been very lonely, I'm happy you decided to come keep an old man company." He teased and smiled, then gave Genji a kiss to the top of his head, but Reinhardt's smile was solemn; and it hurt Genji's heart to see him so sad.   
  
" Lonely?...Why are you consigning to the Old Man title now?...What happened, Reinhardt?" He watched him open the door and let him in before stopping him in his tracks to force him to explain. The older man was silent for some time before running his fingers through Genji's hair. It was thinner, but it had returned as Reinhardt had promised a panicking young man years ago. 

" I didn't want to worry you, but after you left, everyone insisted I retire." He let a long sigh pass his lips, " Well I held on, but they forced me eventually. I kicked and screamed, you'll be pleased to know though." He was joking but Genji could see that Reinhardt was feeling old for the first time in years. Being kicked out and forced to retire had hurt his pride and sense of self more than any fight ever could. "Then I moved here, and then the explosion happens and I'm a civilian now, ja? So I speak at Jack's funeral and I honor Gabriel and I get the story everyone else gets..." He clenched his fists, " Then, after months of mourning, I have this man come to me, showing himself as the Commander!" He was now trying to relax, " Then Overwatch is disbanded and...and it's like watching my baby die. Your call, was the sun after a very long and arduous storm, little dragon." 

Genji took everything in, slowly and softly before shaking his head and bending Reinhardt to his level to kiss him. It was so nice to feel his facial hair tickle his face again, so sweet to feel how warm he was and how softly and delicately he kissed him. Reinhardt had always treated him like a fragile doll, even after he had been made a cyborg. " It seems that we need to make you feel like a young king again, my lion..." He let his nose linger against Reinhardt's before a smirk crossed his face. He followed Reinhardt up the stairs to the bedroom, placing his things on his side of the bed, or the side that he had claimed anyway. Once settled, he took down his hood and shook out his hair. He was a little scruffy, but that was just proof of his newfound maturity (and lack of a razor). He was still quite sour his eyebrows had to be drawn on though. After he'd turned twenty nine he felt so old, but Zenyatta had reassured him (with as much sarcasm as the poor Omnic could muster) that he was most certainly not too old to continue being a child. After situating his things, Genji was slipping out of his hoodie, but  _slowly_. Reinhardt raised a brow then leaned back against the wall and smirked, Genji liked to put on a show.

The hoodie fell to the floor, but beneath was that obnoxious lime green tank top (with the black God of War kanji on it) that Genji wore so well. Genji's silicon coverings for his arms and legs were a little battered by the elements, but what remained of his human body had toned nicely. Reinhardt's eyes started at the back of Genji's head, following the metal implants along his cervical vertebrae, down across his shoulders which were pale flesh until another implant of metal (a plate this time) across three of his thoracic vertebrae. His ribcage had more muscle to it now, and Genji was slowly sliding the sweats down to- oh. Reinhardt felt a blush well on his cheeks as he realized the ninja had gone commando the whole day.   
  
" Comfortable?" He teased.   
  
"  _Getting there._ " 

That caused another blush. Reinhardt let his jacket fall behind him and went back to observing. More metal lined his lumbar vertebrae and finally Genji's perfect butt faced him. from his thighs down was impressively blended silicon made to look like skin, covering the metal there. from the knees down though were the prosthetics. Genji turned and tossed the tank top aside, moving to help Reinhardt. " May I?"   
  
" Ja bitte-" He breathed, watching Genji. His shirt was suddenly over his head, and Genji's warm body pressed against his. He started to whisper in Japanese. " Heh...you're going to have to translate little dragon...all I got was being a raion," He teased, but Genji's cold carbon fiber fingers were already against his skin, it made his breath hitch as Genji smirked up at him.   
  
" Just say yes..." Genji purred, lowering Reinhardt's pants to the floor. He gasped and laughed as he was picked up and kissed. He let the sweet kisses and giggles happen a bit longer before he whispered. " _Fuck me into the wall._ " Reinhardt did not need much prompting. Genji was pinned to the wall between his mountain of a lion man, a moan leaving his lips before he arched his shoulders and pressed himself even closer. Another rumble through Reinhardt's chest signaled a chuckle before he began to kiss and nip at his neck. Genji caught a few words in German (he had been practicing after all)  _My heart...my dragon_. He curled his fingers in silvered hair and bit his lip as Reinhardt's beard tickled his neck. He gasped as Reinhardt moved his hands from his thighs to his butt then, " Reinhardt..." 

" Du hast mir gefehlt, ich brouche dich." Reinhardt murmured into his skin, making Genji shiver and gasp again. He saw Reinhardt reach for something, but he wasn't sure what it was until a slick finger slid inside him. He braced on Reinhardt's shoulder and let his cheek fall against the wall as he worked. "Ich liebe dich..."   
  
" Hai-" Genji curled his toes and panted open mouthed as another finger slid in, was he drooling? He didn't care, "Ai-aishteru...yo..." He missed this. Oh he missed their tangles and the sex and feeling muscles rippling between them. He missed how loving Reinhardt could be and he had longed for this kind of contact ever since he'd left. He moved with his fingers and let his brows knit together before Reinhardt had properly stretched him. He was kissed to distract him until he became quite aware at how full he was suddenly. Genji was no virgin, and yet here he felt like one. He shivered and trembled with every touch and buried his face in Reinhardt's neck before taking a deep breath and repositioning himself. He leaned back and rolled his hips to bring him in deeper, his back at a full arch off the wall. His face was flushed- oh now he felt the drool- and a smile touched his lips as he panted. It was the happiest he'd been in a long time, and he couldn't remember the last time sex with a man or a woman had made his heart flutter this way. His hands were back on Reinhardt's shoulders for support as he made his motions up and down instead of rolling back and forth. He found his rhythm, then his position, then let his arms relax so Reinhardt could hold him. He curled his fingers against the back of his neck. 

Here...connected like this for the first time in ages, Reinhardt felt young and full of life again. 

An old man wouldn't be able to draw such passion out of a young man like Genji. An old man wouldn't be having sex with his lover against the wall of his apartment, with no regard for what the neighbors may hear or think of him. A happy, growling laugh escaped him before he captured Genji's lips in a passionate, heat filled kiss. He nipped at his lips as he drew away. They kept rhythm, but Reinhardt's feet scrambled for purchase on the floor once or twice, he didn't seem to care. Genji saw a smile crawl over his face as he played in his beard. Sweat ran between them, and Reinhardt only had to give a few more enthusiastic thrusts before Genji felt close.   
  
" REINHARDT!" He arched and his body shuddered with orgasm. The thing about no longer having regular genitalia was that he could feel the release....but there wasn't actually any fluid to let go of. His grip was going to bruise the other, but he couldn't help it. Sweet tension left his body and he imagined he could feel his cum splashing between them...less clean up he guessed though. He was filled with Reinhardt and felt him relax as he released.  He went limp after that. " Nahhhhniiii?" He sighed then chuckled. "I didn't equate big man to big load." He teased, shivering at the full feeling inside. "I'm not sure if I can get that all out, but... _I'm not sure I care..._ " He nuzzled against him as Reinhardt slid from him with a sigh, following that with peppered kisses all over his face. " Feel better?"   
  
" I do...very much so," Reinhardt was flushing, from what Genji would assume was their actions and his words. He felt Reinhardt squeeze his butt which made him laugh aloud. " Young, and strong, and loved...there's no better feeling." he smiled gently and kissed him back, " Thank you, mein drachen...I needed that badly...do you think you can walk?"   
  
" ...I feel very much like how I would imagine jello feels..." Genji confessed, standing shakily as Reinhardt put him down, " You are always loved my lion, no matter how old we get, your roar will always bring me back to you. Don't be shy about it-!" He gasped and let Reinhardt catch him as he nearly fell. "Angela said this could happen, I need a minute for my brain to reach them...then they'll work." He braced on Reinhardt as he manually lifted his knees to put his sweat pants on. 

" Do you need to lie down?" 

"That would be nice," Genji beamed as he was scooped up then placed on the bed. He immediately curled up like a cat as Reinhardt joined him, after putting his boxer-briefs back on. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. " I should ask Angela for a tail."   
  
" But you already have perfect balance!" He laughed heartily, " and it might get in the way...but I can pet you like a cat anyway." To accent his point, he scratched Genji's head.   
  
" It would be good for costume parties, conventions, annoying McCree....roleplay." He sighed happily and snuggled up to put his head on Reinhardt's chest. " It would match the ears on my helm too..." 

" Then I would have to call you my kitten-"   
  
" It could be a dragon tail!" Genji quickly interrupted much to Reinhardt's glee. " ....I discovered recently that my brother has made a shrine in the castle for me. He visits it every year, even since leaving the clan. I...I still believe there is hope for him. A confrontation may be in order- no...a better time will present itself." 

" Did Zenyatta help you find peace with yourself about him as well?" He asked curiously, still stroking Genji's head. " He seems to mourn you, or attempt to."   
  
" I need to thank everyone for having kept an eye on him, Hanzo has always been a man of tradition...bushido code included. When father told him to eradicate the dishonorable, I guess that meant me as well. My travels brought me back to Hanamura, oddly enough on the anniversary of my death. I watched him sneak in to honor me at the shrine he made...I would rather he use action, but Zenyatta helped me to surrender revenge, and take up hope. One day he will do the right thing, whether that be disbanding the clan or turning it for good...it does not matter." 

" I'm no monk, but I've seen siblings fight. There's a rift that's been made there, it will need to heal. You can't force it though." Reinhardt advised. 

" I did not need Zenyatta to know that," Genji laughed, " I did need him to realize that humanity isn't organic life, but a conscious decision...I needed to hear that from someone else I suppose...I had never thought of it that way before." Reinhardt was quiet, but he gave Genji a squeeze. 

" I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you, little dragon. I wanted you to feel normal and wanted, but you still needed to go." He paused, " I'm glad you found help, and I'm glad you realized the truth so quickly." 

" You did though Reinhardt!" Genji quickly assured him, " There wasn't a day when I didn't think of you, or realize how right you were, I just....thought you would be more in love with the old me...I thought I changed so much. I am so grateful that you didn't give up on me..." Reinhardt smiled softly and played through Genji's hair, over and over.

" What old you? You're still you." He insisted with a low chuckle. " You haven't changed at all. Why would I ever give up on you?" He kissed the top of Genji's head, " Sure there were times where I wished I could shake you and demand you see that you weren't the monster you thought you were, but I never would have given up." Genji blinked then grinned into his chest with a small sigh. 

" I'm far too happy to think about the reasons why right now." he yawned then stretched and snuggled deeper into his embrace. " It was a long flight...are you tired enough to sleep with me?" 

" I'm not, but I will stay here while you sleep. Maybe this old man will end up taking a nap..." He teased, now there definitely seemed to be more of a jest and joke behind that than before, " Sleep, and your lion will watch over you." 

" Heh...just hold me." 

 


End file.
